


Tanks (for the Memories)

by FairyNiamh



Category: Tank Girl (1995)
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbaion Challenge 2015, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca love how riding Tank makes her feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanks (for the Memories)

If you asked Rebecca what her favorite thing in the world was… well, besides sex, she would have to say that she loved Tank.

The vibration she feels as she sits on the barrel going to her destination. Well, the only word to describe it is orgasmic. Tank makes her scream more than any man ever has. She's pretty sure that Tank is sentient, because he raises and lowers his barrel at just the right time to blow her mind.

What I don't understand is why Jet run away when I offer her a ride. I swear, sometimes she is so uptight. I think she needs to get laid… or take a ride on Tank.

~Fin~


End file.
